The growth hormone secretagogue receptor (GHS-R) regulates a number of physiological processes, including growth hormone (GH) release, metabolism, and appetite. Ghrelin is a 28 amino acid peptide that is an endogenous ligand for the growth hormone secretagogue receptor (GHS-R) also known as the ghrelin receptor. Ghrelin has been shown to stimulate feeding in humans. In rodents, ghrelin induces body weight gain and adiposity. See, e.g., Asakawa (2003) Gut 52:947. In addition to regulating feeding, ghrelin can stimulate GH secretion by activating GHS-R, particularly in somatotrophic tissue.
Accordingly, compounds that modulate GHS-R activity are at least useful for controlling disorders associated with GHS-R physiology.